


A Solitude of Two

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 4 June 2008 in response to <a href="http://jenny-rose.livejournal.com/profile">jenny_rose</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Snape: meeting point</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Solitude of Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenny_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jenny_rose).



> Written on 4 June 2008 in response to [jenny_rose](http://jenny-rose.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Snape: meeting point_.

The secluded glade had long been their favourite meeting point. The exchanges they indulged in there had less to do with information than they did shared sighs and the happy slap of flesh sliding into flesh. Severus had given up feeling any guilt: the boy wanted him; he desired Harry.

 _Better my touches than those of stranger's, a stranger who might be any one of myriad enemies_ , Severus thought, kissing a path down Potter's backbone, his lips pressing each bony vertebra in turn. _I'm not the only one who knows of his preferences_.

Harry's back rose towards Severus' mouth. "More."


End file.
